Anput's Immortality
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: Anput is greatly depressed about her husband kissing Sadie, but what happens when her heart touches everyone else's? ANPU/ANPUT First song-fic.


**Hi! I'm back! I am dedicating this one-shot to my beloved couple, Anput and Anpu! This is one of those song one-shots and the song is called My Immortal by Evanescence. Please R&R! Enjoy! =^.^=**

"Why?" Anput thought out loud," Why do this to me Anpu?"

Anput collapsed on her bed and began to sob.She saw them again, kissing together. "Why does he do this to me? Face it, he doesn't love me anymore."

Anput continued to cry as Ra continued to sail his boat, turning morning into afternoon, then soon dusk. She was greatly depressed, the love of her life betraying her, especially when they had a child together.

She looked out the window of her room, looking at the setting sun as it slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. Her eyes have stopped shedding tears, but were still dark and somber, for her heart and soul was ripped out of her several times. She slowly sat up and looked around the couple's room. Dust, dust everywhere and clearly messy. They almost never made any eye contact, and the only time they were together was when they slept in the same bed.

She slowly got up, and walked out of the room with no care in the world, she walked down the empty and slightly dark hallway towards the study. She opened the double-doors, and walked inside, books were lined across the million of shelves that covered the space of the room, but right off to the side...right next to the window...was a grand piano. It was a gift from Anpu on their 4800th Anniversary, but it never had the chance to play, instead it collected dust for over 200 years.

Anput sat down on the bench in front of the piano and opened the case that revealed black and white keys. She softly skimmed the keys with her gentle fingers, gathering dust under them. Then she slowly pressed down on the Bb key, producing a sweet tone that the note sang aloud.

Then...she began to play as her heart guided her fingers upon each note that told her story of her depression, the music spread all around the halls and rooms, filling each one with grim, sad music. All though the piano was overdue in its age, it still sounded perfectly in tune and captivating as Anput continued her story.

Then...she started to sing, her voice like a sweet, sad Angel crying out in plea.

**I'm so tired of being here, **

**suppressed by all my...childish fears.**

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,**

**Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.**

Her voice echoed, synchronizing with the grim, sad music.

While Thoth was reading, he heard the depressed story being told with the music. He looked up from his book, a grim expression on his face as he continued listening to the story he was hearing. He couldn't recognize who was singing it, but he didn't care, he got up and followed the source of the music until he reached double doors that led to the study. He opened one of the doors slowly and peeked through the crack, watching the sad goddess continue her mourn.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**this pain is just too real.**

**There's just so much that time cannot erase.**

Horus shooed Bes away, annoyed with the god's appearance. He sat on his throne, an annoyed expression on his face, leaning against the rest on his chair and angrily tapping his fingers on the other rest. Then the music entered the room, it dance around his head as his expression softened, turning from annoyance to bewilderment and sadness.

He got up from his throne, and followed the music down the hall towards the double doors of the study, only to find a curious Thoth peeking through the cracks of the door. Thoth noticed the unexpected guest and gestured to come over to him quietly. Horus followed and stood next to Thoth as Thoth slowly opened the gap so Horus could see and hear better.

**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears,**

**when you scream I fight away all of your fears,**

**and I held your hands through all of these years, but you still have...**

**...All of me.**

Hathor laid in her room, picking grapes and eating them from her bowl as she relaxed against her bed. The Love Goddess trying get some peace after the great defeat of Apophis when it was interrupted by notes of a sad love story appeared, the flames next to her bed danced to the notes of the song, giving a visual performance of the sad piece. Hathor looked up at the flames as she continued to listen to the music, her eyes becoming somber as the song touched her heart.

She got up and followed the sound, when appearing around the corner she noticed Thoth and Horus looking through the double doors of the study. Horus turned to me and waved at Hathor to come closer, she walked and stood next to Horus as she looked through the small gap in the door, she watched as Anput continued her Love story.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light,**

**now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**

**Your face it holds...my once pleasant dreams,**

**your voice chased away all of the insanity in me.**

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**this pain is just too real,**

**there's just so much that time cannot erase.**

Nepthys was playing with Kebechet, chasing around the room as Set watched from his chair, a very small and almost unnoticeable grin on his face. The three of them were happy until the sound seeped in, changing the atmosphere almost immediately. Kebechet at once stopped and listened to the voice, she clearly recognized it as her mother's and worry was across the young girl's face. Kebechet dashed out of the room, Nepthys following closely behind while Set stayed a few feet back with a grunt to hide his soft side.

The three appeared right next to Thoth as they peeked through the gap in the door, but Kebechet instead opened the door and closed it until there was only gap open for the other gods and goddesses to see through. Kebechet sat next to her mother and clanged to her. Anput noticed this and pet her daughter's head softly and continued to sing and play her song.

**When you cried I wipe away** **all of your tears,**

**when you scream I fight away all of your fears,**

**and I held your hand through all of these years, **

**but you still have...**

**...All of me.**

As Sadie and Anubis continued to hang out in the Hall of Judgment, the sound echoed across the walls and around the room, making everyone in the room at the time stop and listen.

"What beautiful music, who is singing this?" Sadie asked.

"It makes my fur stand up." Bast purred.

"It is really depressing." Carter said.

"It makes me wanna cry!" Bes complained.

"Anubis what do you think about this?" Sadie asked, turning to Anubis.

Anubis was wide-eyed, his expression changing from happiness into depression as he walked out of the room, following the sound.

"Anubis! Where are you going! Get back here!" Sadie yelled.

But Anubis kept following the sound, ignoring the girl's shouts and tantrums. Soon everyone followed. Sadie grunted and seethed angrily as she followed everyone to the study room.

Anubis, opened the double doors and stood right behind them as he continued to listen to the sad Love story he was hearing from his wife.

**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, **

**but though you're still with me, **

**I've been alone all along.**

Anpu continued to listen as he took small steps towards his depressed wife until he was now a touch away from her, and he could tell that she has been crying from the black lines that was once her eyeliner that encircled her eyes in an Egyptian way were now drenched and smeared.

**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears,**

**when you scream I fight away all of your fears,**

**and I held your hands through all of these years,**

**but you still have...**

**...All of me...**

**...me...**

**...me...**

As Anput finished up her last notes of her story, she began to weep, tears falling onto the keys as if her tears are repeating her song. Then she felt strong arms hug her from behind. She turned around and looked up at her husband's face as a single tear fell down his cheek, a sad smile spread across his face.

"I never knew you were so sad Anput, why didn't you tell me?" Anubis asked, sadly.

"How can I not be sad? You kept kissing that good-for-nothing blondie!" Anput countered angrily.

"I didn't know it would upset you so much, the kisses that I give to Sadie don't contain any love, I only do it to show my appreciation towards saving Apophis and everything, I couldn't think of anything else to show my Thank Yous." Anpu answered sincerely.

"Really?" Anput questioned, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course." Anpu answered.

Their lips met, tears fell from Anput's eyes and Anpu wiped them away, as they continued to lock lips, Kebechet hugged both of them happily. But all the while, Sadie sobbed, for she found out the person she loved never loved her back.

**YEAH! I did it! I hope you guys liked this, it was my first song-fic. Please R&R! And I will post another chapter that has someting shocking in it later today or tomorrow! See ya! *Brofist* **

**Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
